A Bride To Be
by MissDeep
Summary: Theme:How will Gaara survive with being kazekage? Temari and Kankuro think they have an solution…Marriage.
1. Unknown Guest

Main character and couple

Hokusai , Chiyeko- nickname Chie and Garra- the 5th Kazekage

Second main character and couple 

Hokusai, Maemi -nickname Mae and Kankuro- Gaara's older brother

Takes place after Hurricane chronicles- everyone is mostly 15. 

********

Theme:

How will Gaara survive with being kazekage? **Temari**** and ****Kankuro**** think they have an solution…Marriage**

**

* * *

****Hokusai Manor**

**Midnight- **

**Land of the wind**

**Village Desert Sakura**

Voices could be heard just outside her bedroom door, her mother and father were arguing about something, **Chiyeko** couldn't quit make out what they were discussing but had she know that it was about her future she would have paid close attention.

Being just 15 at the time and not really caring what her parents had to say like most teens in her village or for that matter the world, she sat there and waited for sleep to take her.

**Chiyeko** sighed rolled over to rest on her side, her bed molded around her body like a cocoon, wondering eyes looked up at the ceiling which was paint out like a blue cloudy day, her baby blue eyes matched it perfectly.

**Chiyeko** parents voices calmed down finally and a few minutes later her father light snores could be heard, she giggled at the sound.

The sand gentle brushing against the dome like huts, there was no sounds but her breathing, her father sores, and the gentle brushing of the sand upon her window seal.

How she loved her home, her village, her parents, her younger 11 year old sister **Maemi**, her life was perfect.

**Chiyeko** went to a all girls school an had the highest marks in her class, she was well know in the village as a healer and often found taking care of the working shinobis children.

Hers eyelids grew heavy and closed, a smile touched her lips.

She couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring..

Little did she know she would be regretting it when it came.

* * *

**Next Day**

**8:00 am**

**Village Desert Sakura**

**Hokusai Manor**

"**Mom, five more minuets please" **her arms pushed upward at invading hands trying to wake her from her slumber.

"**MOM, CHIE WON'T WAKE UP!!" **her sisters voice screamed bloody murder as she tried desperately to wake her older sister by any means necessary, even if she would get straggled.

"**Why you little.." **was all that could be heard when **Maemi **took off down the across the hall to her parents room her hazel eyes glowing with childish delight.

"**Mom please just this once let my beat her ,please, oh please?"** Chiyekos' blue eyes screaming for revenge as her brown hair flowed all around her making her look like a wild goddess ready to strike

" **Chie none of that now go get dressed. Joruri-chan **(her personal maid) **has already laid out a beautiful silk kimono for you to wear today." **

Her mothers soft blue eyes looked warmly at her through the mirror reflection, she turned around and smiled.

Her mother name was **Hatsuyo Hokusai **, she was about 5ft tall but compared to her father she was so tiny it was cute to see them flirt, fight, and cuddle together.

Her father, **Heihachiro Hokusai **was 7ft tall with long jet black hair that reached his waist, and narrow gray eyes.

He was the main person who ran the village, a ninja who had been trusted in running it for the Kazekage by the 3rd ,4th and now 5th.

She smiled and quickly ran to her maid **Joruri**, mischievous though came to mind as she saw **Joruri **bending over and taking her old bed sheets, replacing them with fresh ones.

She snuck behind her quietly, her lips giving a victory smirk as she was within 5ft from her unsuspecting target.

**Joruri said calmingly "Chiyeko Hokusai if you even think about scaring your old nanny like this your out of your mind. Plus I partially raised you and now everyone one of your little pranks young lady!"**

**Chie** made a whine sound and quickly stomped over to the other side of the room where her kimono hung. _Finally a my first grown up girl kimono _she giggled with delight as she held it up to her body looking at herself in the mirror.

It was blue with beautiful sakura trees embraced on the dress, she couldn't wait to put it on.

"**Chie hurry up and get dressed your going to be late we have special guest coming this morning."** Her mothers' voice spoke softly through the other room.

She smiled and started to change wondering who the guest was going to be.

* * *

**Village Desert Sakura**

**Hokusai Manor**

**9:30am **

Her hands fidgeted with her kimono as she made her way down the grand like stair case her eyes focusing on the floor. She heard rings of laughter erupting from the sitting room of the manor.

It was her fathers booming laughter, she smiled and hurried down towards the room, someone grabbed her arm before she could reach her destination.

It was her mother, smiled down at her and gently brushed one of the lose strands of brown hair back.

"**Chie.." **she paused her eyes beaming with joy "**your going to be very polite to our guest is that understood?.." **

**Chiyeko** nodded as she heard the sound of a women's voice coming from the closed doors of the Sitting room.

Her mother smiled and left to upstairs to fetch her younger sister, **Maemi.**

_I wonder who is there _she smiled and tiptoed to the door and gently setting herself near the entrance of it.

There was a crack just enough t for her to see inside, the women with blonde hair was speaking,

"**So where is this Daughter of yours, Hokusai ?"** the women's' forest green eyes narrowed at her father.

"**She will be down in all do time ****Temari** **-san. Perhaps we should discuses the details of this marriage, hmm? **Her fathers his hair been pulled back pony tail style, he wore black yukita with two red dragons intertwining in it and black pants.

He looked very handsome and dressed up for some odd reason his stormy gray eyes revealing nothing.

"**No.." **a ninja in a black suit said, he turned from his sitting position starring at her father.

**Chiyeko **eyes widened when she saw huge purple lines going across his face.

"_What are those weird markings on his face" _she though absently.

She strangely wanted to trace each one out with her pointing finger. Kankuro( my father later told me his name) started talking again.

"..**No**…**Not until we have had a chance to review her and see if she is ready to handle the stresses of being married to a guy like Gaara. Along with the emotional and physical aspects of being the Wife Of The Kazekage." **

He closed his small black eyes trying to relax or something she wasn't to sure of…

"_Wait what is he talking about?"_ she though tapping her finger tips together "_Who is this Gaara guy and what does he have to do with me?"_

What ever it was she wasn't going find out what of because all of a sudden she was lifted from her peeking position off the floor. And was turned around to face a Man covered in a black cloak.

"**Wha…." **she never got through with her sentence .

**"Isn't it rude to be listening in on other peoples conversations?" **his faced was covered by cloak.

* * *

**I know Gaara hasn't entered yet but…good things are worth waiting for right?!**

**Tell me what u think it going to happen or u can just request for a fic ill do it…**

**(I do Yoai too) **

**Review, Review and I will try to update every day! **


	2. The News

Main character and couple

Hokusai , Chiyeko- nickname Chie and Garra- the 5th Kazekage

Second main character and couple 

Hokusai, Maemi -nickname Mae and Kankuro- Gaara's older brother

Takes place after Hurricane chronicles- everyone is mostly 15. 

**Theme:**

**How will Gaara survive with being kazekage? ****Temari** **and ****Kankuro** **think they have an solution…Marriage**

_Last Chapter _

_What ever it was she wasn't going find out what of because all of a sudden she was lifted from her peeking position off the floor. And was turned around to face a Man covered in a black cloak._

"_**Wha…." **she never got through with her sentence ._

_**"Isn't it rude to be listening in on other peoples conversations?" **his faced was covered by cloak._

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcggcgccgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg

**Chiyeko point of view**

**Village Desert Sakura**

**Hokusai Manor**

**9:45am**

I grunted and made him let go of me a voice from behind startled me " **Baki, what have you found there, hmm? Could it be perhaps our lady of honor?"**

It was my fathers voice he smirked and led me into the room, the Baki guy close behind me.

I was dumb founded I didn't know what to think except what is my father hiding from me.

He guided me to stand in front of the older two shinobi there eyes staring at me up and down as if I were a animal about to be auctioned off .

Oh how I hated that feeling

"_So how do I look, do I pass your stupid test?" _I screamed in my mind.

My blue eyes glaring hard core at the older women in front of me for some odd reason I wasn't liking her stupid cocky look at all.

"**I don't know she passes visually ….her breast are a little small but I am sure she will grow into them, her eyes are breathtaking and her presence in this room is powerful. Some thing we don't really want as she might over shadow Gaara presence…" **she looked the ninja next to her on the couch.

"_oh my gosh she did not just say that?!!_ I looked away embarrassed by what she said.

They turned to my father asking "**Is she really ready for this?" **Temari eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a smirk starting right into men Baki s' eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him (the man I would later find out was Kankuro) smirk as well" **I don't know either….What is your name?" **his black eyes stared into mine as I stood there waiting.

I bowed and looked up not breaking eye contact "_a challenge" _"**Hello my name is Chiyeko Hokusai."**

He made a straight face "**List some thing you like to do?"**

"**I like reading, taking of children and school." **gracefully moving to sit down next to my father.

The man **Baki **eyes fallowed me as I settled into the seat.

"_Stop starring you pervert." _Half his eye covered with some shawl like mask

This was going to take awhile…

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcggcgccgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg

**Hokusai Manor**

**Sitting Room**

**12:00pm**

The Trio of sands ninjas finally retired to there respected rooms after 4 hours of questioning me.

For what I am still not sure of but the were very interested in my habits making little notes and comments when I spoke.

My father the whole time shook his head and grinned with approval every time I answered a question everyone agreed on.

My eyes never left Kankuro not even as he made his way to the door, I knew he felt my eyes in the back of his head.

I didn't understand why this man had caught my eye it was awful.

Maybe its because he was a ninja who had come from somewhere else I wasn't to sure of yet. But my thoughts kept returning to him even when he had already left and emptied the room.

My father cough caught my attention and my blue eyes staring up at him in a questioning look.

"**My my things are certainly getting interesting around here." **He sat up and made his way to exit the room.

Just before he left he stopped and looked back at me " **Chie I want you to stay out of the west wing is that understood?" **

I didn't know why but now I was curious I nodded anyway and he left me to my thoughts.

I was tried, hungry and I felt an overwhelming curiosity to go have a look into the west wing of the manor.

A few minutes later my sister, **Maemi** ran into the room her hazel eyes twinkling girlish charm.

She screeched with delight " **I saw a man with red and green eyes entering the west wing with his personal staff, guards and five elderly man close behind. And all while you were in here talking to those 3 weird people and father. "**

I stared at her and grinned " **And how is it that you could have know there 3 people in here with me including father? Not unless.."**

She smiled as well and walked over to me.

"**..Not unless you were spying on us?" **She turned away and laughed out loud.

She faced me walking over and leaning down she whispered into my ear "**Were getting married to some of the man from ****Sunagakure** **who came today isn't that great?! Mom told me all about it while we were waiting for lord Kazekage to arrive."**

I grunted and pushed her away from me "**WHAT?" **I screamed there was no way I was marrying some basterd I have never even met before.

I mean what kind of girl gets married at 15?! Its just crazy I was going to go set my parents straight.

I mean what did I ever do to deserve this I didn't know who he was, just that he came from somewhere in the official high ranks, all mighty high council of **Sunagakure**, I was terrified.

**Then all of a sudden it clicked**

**Flash Back **

"_**So where is this Daughter of yours, Hokusai ?"** the women's' forest green eyes narrowed at her father._

"**_She will be down in all do time _****_Temari_** **_-san. Perhaps we should discuses the details of this marriage, hmm?_**

"_**No.." **a ninja in a black suit said, he turned from his sitting position starring at her father._

**Her father….and those people**

_Kankuro started talking again. _

"_..**No**…**Not until we have had a chance to review her and see if she is ready to handle the stresses of being married to a guy like Gaara. **_

_**Along with the emotional and physical aspects of being the Wife Of The Kazekage."**_

**End of flash back**

**The Wife of the Kazekage….. I am marrying the Kazekage!!!!**

My eyes shut tight I got up off the love seat an gracefully ran pushing pass my sister running out of the room to the stairs.

My feet moving to there own accorded I didn't even look around I was too shocked at my thoughts.

The only thing I could think of was how could they……

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcggcgccgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg

**Hmm interesting turn of events huh?**

**Maybe some reviews are in order??**

**Gaara is so coming on the next one, hey even I have a kind heart and understand waiting sucks!**


	3. A Regular Day

Main character and couple

Hokusai , Chiyeko- nickname Chie and Garra- the 5th Kazekage

Second main character and couple

Hokusai, Maemi -nickname Mae and Kankuro- Gaara's older brother

Takes place after Hurricane chronicles- everyone is mostly 15.

****

Theme:

How will Gaara survive with out his demon in him? **Temari**** and ****Kankuro**** think they have an solution.**

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcggcgccgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg

****

Next Day

5:00 am

Village Desert Sakura

Hokusai Manor

My eyes felt puffy and hurt as I woke up from my bed. My new kimono crinkled and looked very gross.

I had cried all day yesterday and I fell asleep crying I knew it.

My sister had tried to come get me for supper but I was too upset no one bothered me after words..

My stomach reminded me of my missed me meal as I woke and stretched off the bed.

It felt like such a dream yesterday I just pretended in my mind that it was as a washed up and changed my clothes into work ones. A comfortable blue kimono with pants black that ended on my calf's.

__

"Boy I was sure ready to get back to my school work and study…. Now where did I leave my books again…" I ran the comb through my hair and pulled it into a bun.

My faced looked good as new and my eyes were going down a bit, less puffy. "_Oh yeah the kitchen the chef probably holding it for me."_

I smiled and left my room just another day or so I though.

gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcggcgccgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg

****

5:45 am

Village Desert Sakura

Hokusai Manor

I made my way towards the kitchen I kept running into servants I didn't even know all of which and had on gray simple tunics and pants.

My hands clutched tight as I walked towards the opened door entrance.

There were about 9 people sitting around the huge usually empty table 5 of which were old men, the three I saw yesterday, and one that my sister had described to me.

He was the one that stuck out the most his pale green eyes where looking off at a wall as the rest of the people were talking about important business involving her village.

I over heard the conversation a bit

****

" Kazekage don't you think this town is a little behind in security I am surprised no one has destroyed anything.."

Four servants walked passed me with a bunch of scrolls placing them down next to the red head and his the old men.

And other one spoke **"…Yes lord Kazekage this place will need to be redone we will start a sending workers to build the new walls tomorrow."** He wrote down something really quick and gave it to a servant.

The chef had and his helpers had just placed plates in front of the old men who then proceeded to eat.

I then heard then one called Temari call out to one of our servants if they could please bring the Kazekage some fruit.

I then watched as one of the younger (who was a girl) helpers walked over, making her hips sway in a seductive manner and place the plate in front of the Kazekage.

Her arm accidentally brushing against the kazekage shoulder and her breast literally in his

face.

I grunted stepping into the light of the kitchen glaring daggers at the girl as I heard her innocently asking the Kazekage if needed anything else.

I scared the crap out of her and everyone in the damn room when I spoke angrily, in an authored tone not giving a crap what these people though of me.

****

"Zen can you please refrain from smothering our guest with your over large chest?"

She looked like a deer caught in head light, her mouth open**. "Please close your mouth and get back to work!"**

The girl literally ran back to go serve another guest this time keeping her "girls" in check.

Everyone stared at me including Kankuro, Temari, and the Kazekage.

I just walked in as if nothing had happened and grabbing a plate from one of the helpers and taking my seat in the far end of the table.

Everyone else remained silent and silence was something I did not find awkward.

I made one of the Boys jump when I called his name **"Chejin, please ask Chef Monocots where my books are for school?" **he laughed and quickly came with two of them.

He smiled and said **"Lady Chie-Chan seem a little upset this morning would you like anything else? Tea? Milk?.." **He paused and I already knew was he was going say stupid smart ass**".. Perhaps I can send Zen back and you could scare some respect into her again."**

__

'That basterd' I took a bite of my apple chewed and said to him as he was walking off

****

"Chejin if you want all your ----- attached I suggested you be silent"

He missed a step _ha ha serves you right u basterd u know ill do it to._

Temarigrunted and spoke to me **" Well hello Lady Chiyeko I trust you slept well?"**

I looked up, my blue eyes starting into her green ones **"Yes I slept well enough thank you for asking.."**

I took a few more bites of my meal…it was so quiet.

Temari then asked **"If I may ask what are you doing up so early lady?"**

I grunted and looked at her **"I am studding for about an hour then I go off to train for another hour..**

She though I was done and I knew she was going to ask me what I was doing later on so I told her before she could ask.

"… around 7:00 am I then will precede to go to school but not before getting all of the young children from the working shinobi, up, dressed and ready for school."

Kankuro smirked at her and Temari just stared dumb founded for a moment.

She must have been doing the math her head because her eyes went really wide for a spilt second.

I smiled and looked in the direction of the Kazekage…._my future husband_… his pale green eyes locked with mine.

Once again I was scared for my life…… he was stunningly beautiful.

And they said I was breathtaking and my presence would over his?!!

Please this man took in everything and left nothing untouched with that look.

I don't know how long we stared at each other but one of the old men coughed and threw me out of my stupor, I blushed and quickly looked away he did not and continued to stare in my direction.

I got up way before my hour for studding even began and quickly retreated the room.

My breath caught in my throat I needed to get out of there fast before I did or said something so embarrassing in front of **him.**

And just like that my day had began…

Gcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcggcgccgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcgcg

****

What do u guys think so far? Should I make some alone time for them in the next chapter? Or do u just happen to have a request for a fic ill do it. See Gaara did come in!

Review cause it makes my day!


End file.
